Vampire (3.5e Class)
Summary: An alternate means to pursue a vampiric character, without all the silly LA and poor abilities! Length=20 Base Attack Bonus Progression: Moderate, or as Monk. Fortitude Save Progression: Good Reflex Save Progression: Good Will Save Progression: Poor Class Ability: Other Class Ability: Combat-Focused Class Ability Progression: Other Alignments: Lawful Evil, Neutral Evil, Chaotic Evil (other alignments are rare, but possible). Vampire Things that lurk in the night have long been the choice story for parents seeking to put their children to bed at night. Although many wish that sometimes the stories they share weren’t true, many are. Vampires are one such story, malicious monsters that were once living, breathing creatures of blood and flesh. Stories tell of beautiful noblemen and women who dance darkly by moonlight, feasting on the blood of innocents. Making a Vampire Vampires are talented killers, and as such are powerful combatants. Many are also skilled, whether in mixing lies and intrigue, or in the care of animals they might have grown fond of. While a vampire has no basis in arcane power themselves, over the course of their growth they come to wield powerful abilities that resemble spells or psychic effects. (Su):'The Vampire changes her type to ''Undead, and gains all bonuses of the type, excluding any that would change her hit dice, save progression, natural armor, or base attack bonus. '''Abilities: A Vampire relies heavily on a high strength and charisma score. A skillful vampire might invest in intelligence or dexterity. Vampires have no need for the Wisdom or Constitution scores. Races: Only humanoids and animals can truly become vampires. Most vampires are human, though hearing of an elf or gnome vampire isn’t completely unlikely. Alignment: By nature, the undead are as a whole evil. However, thanks to a form of persisting soul within the creature, many vampires begin life simply as neutral predatory monsters. The nature of a Vampire prevents them from beginning their unlife as a good creature, but such creatures can exist. Starting Gold: As Fighter. Starting Age: As Wizard. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Vampire. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Vampires are proficient with all Simple Weapons. Vampires are proficient with Light, and Medium Armor, but not with shields. Armor does not interfere with the Vampire’s ability to use any of her class abilities. Energy Damage & Rebuking: Spells and effects that deal negative energy damage heal the vampire, while positive energy damages her. The Vampire receives a save versus all attempts to turn or rebuke her, and cannot be destroyed as a result of a turning check. Sunlight Damage: Direct exposure to sunlight deals 1d6 damage per round (or minute) to the Vampire until she loses contact with the sunlight, or gains some form of protection (Such as clothing or armor that provides a bonus to AC of at least 1, or concealment). Damage dealt by the sun to a Vampire does not heal, and is not subject to damage reduction. She must either drain enough blood to recover the loss to her health, or have an extended rest (hibernation). Vampires, while they do not sleep thanks to being undead, can opt for at least four hour periods of hibernation to recuperate damage dealt by sunlight, regain any lost spells or power points. A Vampire gains Fast Healing/2 while hibernating, and is treated as if she was subject to an extended rest period. Vampiric Powers Vampiric Feast. When the Vampire succeeds on a grapple check she can make a basic attack at her full bonus to drain blood dealing 1d6+STR modifier (2d6 at 5th, 3d6 at 10th, 4d6 at 15th, 5d6 at 20th) damage which she then converts to healing for herself instead. This attack can only occur once per round, and any bonus hit points drained that would exceed her max hit points are lost. Willing victims can sacrifice an amount of hit points equal to their Constitution a day without fear of long term difficulty. To sacrifice more than their Constitution’s worth of hit points to the Vampire, the victim must willingly make a Fortitude Save (10 + every additional hit point drained), or become Nauseated for rounds equal to the extra hit points sacrificed. A successful save prevents the ailment, and a victim can only give up to twice their Constitution in hit points. Enemies killed by this attack can raise 1d4 days later as a fledgling vampire spawn under the control of the vampire, if she chooses. Vampires can control spawn equal to her Vampire class levels in HD (For example, a LV10 Vampire can control up to 10 1HD/Level spawn, or one 10HD/Level spawn.) Creatures immune to critical hits, ability drain, or negative level loss are unable to be affected by this ability. If the Vampire has gone too far to maintain a mental connection to the spawn, the spawn instead comes back to life as a ghoul. This process can be stopped simply by making sure the corpse of the victim is not capable of rising as an undead by consecrating it, or removing the head. Blood Points: Starting at 1st level, the Vampire begins accumulating Blood Points which she can later use to fuel her vampiric powers and abilities. She has a Blood Point Pool equal to her Vampire Class level plus her Charisma modifier. Blood Points refill whenever the Vampire drains blood from an opponent, regaining blood points equal to damage dealt. She can never have more Blood Points in her pool than her total. Least Metamorphosis: The Vampire gains two claw attacks that deal damage based on her size (1d6 at Medium), these attacks are natural weapons and are treated as magic for the purposes of bypassing damage reduction. As long as the vampire uses only her claws they are treated as her primary attack, and she can make as many attacks in a round with a full round action as she can at her base attack bonus. If using a manufactured weapon, she may make an extra attack per round using a claw as long as she has an empty hand as if she were fighting with two weapons with the Two Weapon Fighting Feat. She also gains the Improved Unarmed Strike feat as a virtual feat, dealing her claw attack damage, treated as bludgeoning, on any unarmed attack made with her elbows legs or feet, reflecting her preternatural strength. Least Power Su): At 3rd level, the Vampire gains a reservoir of power that she can tap into. She can expend Blood Points to use special vampiric powers. Vampire Least Powers include: Charm Person, Animal Messenger (Bat only), Charm Animal, Cause Fear, and Mage Hand. The Vampire treats her Vampire level as the caster (Or manifester) level for spells. All Least Powers expend 1 Blood Point per use. Any effects that increase the caster or manifester level for a particular power function properly as if the Vampire were a Wizard, or Psion of her level. Powers cannot be affected by metamagic, or metapsionic feats, as they are treated as Spell-Like Abilities that the Vampire has. But, they are compatible with the meta-ability feats (Such as Quicken Spell-Like Ability.) At 4th level, and every level afterwards divisible by 4, the Vampire can select bonus feats that she qualifies for from the following list: Ability Focus (Feast)*, Extra Blood Pool*, Power Attack, Improved Extra Blood Pool*, Improved Natural Attack (Claws), Improved Grapple, Improved Toughness, Toughness. *= New feats described in the class text. '''Alternate Class Feature (King of the Night):' Trade Vampire bonus feats for an Animal Companion, as the Druid ability. Vampires with this alternate class feature treat their Druid Level as their Vampire Level -2. For example, a 5th level Vampire has an Animal Companion that is equal to a 3rd level Druid’s animal companion.'' (Ability Focus (Feast): Prerequisite: Vampiric Feast class feature. You gain a +2 bonus to any use of the Vampirism’s Feast attack action. '''Extra Blood Pool:' Prerequisite: Blood Pool class feature. Gain an extra 3 Blood Points to your Blood Pool total.) Improved Extra Blood Pool: Prerequisite: Extra Blood Pool, 4th Level Vampire. Gain an extra Blood Point per level of Vampire to your Blood Pool total. This effect stacks with the effect of Extra Blood Pool.)'' : At 5th level, the Vampire can expend a Blood Point when she attacks to apply 2x her STR modifier to damage from an attack; she applies the bonus to damage to one attack per round. (This ability also can affect damage from blood draining, and also stacks with use of the Power Attack feat) The vampire gains Damage Reduction 2 to Silver. Gains wings adds flying 30 ft ' ' Su):' At 5th level, the Vampire grows more powerful, she can now expend 2 Blood Points to use Lesser Vampire Powers including: ''Alter Self, Concussion Blast (Psi), Detect Thoughts, Fog Cloud, Levitate, Spider Climb, Summon Swarm (Bats Only). : At 10th level, the Vampire’s claw attack becomes more powerful (Dealing 1d10 damage for Medium). .She can now expend an extra blood point when she chooses to apply 2x her STR modifier to damage from an attack to gain an extra attack, made at her highest attack bonus, whether she is using a full round action to attack, or just a regular attack action. She cannot bypass the rule where you can only use the Feast action once per round using this ability. Her damage reduction also increases to DR4/Silver and Magic Su): At 10th level, the vampire has reached typical levels of power for her kind, now able to expend 3 Blood Points to use the following powers: Gaseous Form, Mental Barrier (Psi), Psionic Blast (Psi), Tongues, Telekinetic Force (Psi), Telekinetic Thrust (Psi), Suggestion. : At 15th Level, the Vampire now spends half the blood points rounded up when she uses vampiric powers as long as she has fed on blood within the past few hours equal to her Charisma modifier. Wings grow flying speed is now 40 ft. :Also, when she consumes blood from a creature, she gains a supernatural effect (At the discretion of the Dungeon Master) similar to one effect, such as a feat or special ability, the creature she feeds on has, not including any innate ability to cast spells (Such as a Pit Lord’s ability to cast Wish once per day) or that she is incapable of mimicking in her normal form (such as not having the wings required to mimic an Avariel’s Flight speed.) This ability functions for an hour for each point of HP drained from the victim, up to a maximum of 1 day, and does not allow the Vampire to qualify for any class or feat that she gains virtually through this ability. :::::Example: Rhiannon, a 15th level Vampire, drinks the blood of a Troll, mimicking its Regeneration special ability, and since she dealt 25 damage with her Vampiric Feast ability, the Regeneration functions for a whole day. She could also gain the Troll’s Cleave feat, gaining it for a whole day. :Her damage reduction also increases to DR6/Silver and Magic. Su): At 15th Level, the Vampire has become a paragon of her kind, able to spend 4 blood points to use the following powers: Animate Dead, Air Walk, Charm Monster, Correspond (Psi), Dimension Door, Evard’s Black Tentacles, Implanted Suggestion (Psi), Shadow Conjuration, Shout, Telekinetic Maneuver (Psi) : At 20th level, anytime the Vampire deals damage to an enemy in melee, she gains temporary hit points equal to half the damage she deals. The max amount of temporary hit points she can have from this ability is equal to half her hit point total, and temporary hit points burn off at a rate equal to 1 every minute (or round). Her claw attack also is empowered becoming 2d6 damage at Medium. The Vampire also becomes immune to Turning, Rebuking, and any spells that would affect her because of the undead type (Such as Control or Command Undead.) Her damage reduction becomes complete, becoming DR8/Silver and Magic Su): At 20th level, the Vampire has reached the pinnacle of vampiric might. She now can spend 5 Blood Points to use the following powers: Cloudkill, Dominate Person, Mind Fog, Shadow Evocation, Overland Flight, Telekinesis, Psychic Crush (Psi), Greater Stomp (Psi), Telekinetic Buffer (Psi). Ex-Vampire Vampires who cease to be Undead become Fighters equal to their level. Epic Vampire : The epic Vampire gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic Fighter bonus feats, or the Vampire bonus feat list) every 4 levels after 20th. Human Vampire Starting Package Weapons: Claws Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: <-1st-level feat selection->. Bonus Feats: <-1st-level feat bonus feats due to class or sample race. remove this section if this sample doesn't get any bonus feats at 1st level. ->. Gear: <-Starting armor and other equipment outside of weapons.->. Gold: <-Starting gold using this package.->. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class